User blog:Ej8012/The Anti-Hero PT. 1
The anti-hero has been many things, in many different parts of our cuture. The anti-hero is not a villian, nor are they fighting for good. The anti-hero is classified as solo or in a small group, fighting for what they want and only that, little else. They do little evil, yet can do little good as well. They make up their own side, besides the traditional villian and hero sides. But why? What makes it so good to be.... Evil? No, why is it so much fun to write someone who doesn't follow any rules? Why is it that the anti-hero is always seen as 'cooler' or 'better' then the villians, or even the hero? What is it in their make-up that makes it so alluring to be on their side of the world? Well first you must know what makes up the anti-hero. Any anti-hero has a few immportant parts about them. First, an anti-hero is not fully evil, and not fully good. They dedicate themselves to little else but themselves. This does not mean they are narsatistic, or care only about themselves, they are just the center of their world at most times. The anti-hero traditonaly can be as simple as someone who doesn't follow the hero, or someone who hinders the hero at times, but helps at others. A good example of the anti-hero is Red X. Red X is a thief who stole the very suit he wears from a hero. He steals (obviously), and does little to stop Professor Chang when the villian is stealing all of the dangerous chemical. Yet he does not leave Robin to his fate (which would probably have been death via laser cannon), but instead helps him, and defeats the professor with the hero. This does not make him a hero, but he isn't a villian. Red X is an anti-hero. A few other things about the anti-hero. An anti-hero is not the main character nearly 90% of the time. Why, you may ask? Well its simple really. It is always fun to read a book about a hero who saves the world (or the day) and gets themself the amazing girl (or guy, depending on gender). It is also fun to read about a darker hero, who still shows everyone that they are good and can do good and who, also, end up saving the world and all of that stereotypical stuff. It is (sometimes) fun to read about the villian who ends up controlling the world under their mighty fist. It is slightly confusing if you're reading about a character who is saving the world in one chapter, then stealing a priceless diamond the next. Simply put, the anti-hero has never gained as much popularity as the hero, or the villian. That, and the fact that they are normally smaller characters and smaller parts adds to their lack of fame. They are the line between good and evil, and its never as much fun to read about a character who can't decided which side they should be on. Or do they? Many things appeal when you think about joining the thin ranks of the anti-hero. Things like the simple power to do whatever you want. When you are the hero you can't steal things at all, and you have to follow all the rules. On the other hand, if you're a villian you can't decided to save people's lives when they are about to die, and a few (or a lot) of people hate you. The anti-hero can go between the two worlds, getting the most out of each, and not having to be tied down to either. If, let's say, one day you want to go on a stealing spree you can't. If the next day you want to save people's cats from trees you can do that too. The anti-hero can do whatever they want, whenever. They are tied down by none of the normal rules of either sides. They are the loose and the free-est of the world, being complied to do nothing, and to follow no one's rules or laws but their own. Of course, there are a few key disadvantages to the anti-hero and their lifestyle. Category:Blog posts